


Trust

by Alrath_345



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrath_345/pseuds/Alrath_345
Summary: One of many attempts to complete the song Mat recognizes in The Lord of Chaos.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A reposted and slightly edited song completion of "The Color of Trust" from The Lord of Chaos. Posted in original form at FF under a different username. The first two verses are from the original text while the remainder are mine.

_"Give me your trust,"_ said the Aes Sedai.  
On my shoulders I support the sky.  
Trust me to know and to do what is best,  
And I will take care of the rest.  
But trust is the color of a dark seed growing.  
Trust is the color of a heart's blood flowing.  
Trust is the color of a soul's last breath.  
Trust is the color of death.

_"Give me your trust,"_ said the queen on her throne,  
for I must bear the burden all alone.  
Trust me to lead and to judge and to rule,  
and no man will think you a fool.  
But trust is the sound of the grave-dog's bark.  
Trust is the sound of betrayal in the dark.  
Trust is the sound of a soul's last breath.  
Trust is the sound of death.

_"Give me your trust,"_ said the king on high,  
or all my plans shall fall awry,  
Trust me to be always be just in command,  
and serve the people of the land.  
But trust is the touch of a face cold as ice.  
Trust is the touch of the torturer's vice.  
Trust is the touch of a soul's last breath.  
Trust is the touch of death.

_"Give me your trust,"_ said the lady and lord,  
and we assure you, peace shall be restored.  
Trust us to shield, to build and to grow,  
and there will be no cause for woe.  
But trust is the smell of a deal gone sour  
Trust is the smell of a poisonous flower.  
Trust is the smell of a soul's last breath.  
Trust is the smell of death.

_"Give me your trust,"_ said the love of your life,  
so that our home will be free of strife.  
Trust me to be with you in the darkest of days,  
and find us shelter in the Light's rays.  
But trust is the taste of promises left to rust,  
Trust is the taste of dreams turned to dust,  
Trust is the taste of a soul's last breath.  
Trust is the taste of death.


End file.
